The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 November 2019
20:53-24 I am sorry - but ESB is not the gold standard you think it is. 20:53-28 Absolute garbage. 20:53-30 No shit. 20:53-33 ESB is horrid. 20:53-41 But my point is wikibreaks are not one day-two day shit. 20:53-43 Now, I will conclude the description and allow the timeskip to the medbay. 20:53-45 Now, 20:53-52 C.Sydian "Wikibreaks are welcome on WIkipedia" 20:53-52 They can last several months if need be. 20:54-09 I feel EarthlingnAkumi used this to leave Fandumb 20:54-09 Now, we tried to tell this user WikiBreaks were fine. 20:54-18 We simply told him it was a bad idea to do it during a URR. 20:54-21 I sorta feel as though we'd be in a better place if we let C.Syde take a break with his rights 20:54-28 Would have been a horrid miscarriage of justice 20:54-33 but it may have been better in the long run 20:54-37 He could have did it freely, okay? 20:54-41 Nonsense - consensus would have been ignored. 20:54-42 We never stopped him from doing it; 20:54-49 If he let the shit happen, 20:54-53 all we said was that if he did it now, he might have been demoted. 20:54-54 bHe'd be admin right now. 20:55-01 Now, C.Syde65 was a good man 20:55-08 Truly. 20:55-10 Just move on from C.Syde65 and focus on the Wiki. 20:55-15 That one month would have been long over with. 20:55-23 Now --- I will add the being known as Entropy. 20:55-24 Did more than Qstlijku, Downtown Freezy and EarthlingnAkumi 20:55-27 Entropy - is manmade. 20:55-34 Nonsense, Professor Hartington. 20:55-39 CS just spammed useless edits. 20:55-48 Hyperbole 20:55-52 Least he edited. 20:55-57 More than Qstlijku can say 20:56-01 (pacmen) 20:56-01 ^ 20:56-12 (yoda) 20:56-21 I would rather one not edit than spam edits of "Brilliant! :D" or other edits that were reverted often because he did not understand the content. 20:56-30 Sure. 20:56-33 Now, I will add Entropy. 20:56-47 Created by Alchemilia's initial parent company, a shadowy organization that employed young Luther and Gabriel. 20:57-00 Entropy - defined as the gradual decline into disorder. 20:57-38 I'll add Magdalene to S2 once I come up with a background and purpose in S2. 20:57-42 Who 20:57-59 We shall demote Qstlijku, Downtown Freezy and EarthlingnAkumi - afterwards we shall search for a replacement admin 20:58-03 No. 20:58-06 Newly created character - got it? 20:58-06 Just the name so far. 20:58-14 I WANT NOTHING. 20:58-20 NO QUID PRO QUO 20:59-39 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:59-49 Entropy - is created in the image of prehistoric beasts that once roamed Euclid. 21:01-44 4.30m tall, from head to tail. 21:01-48 Now, we need a resident foid 21:01-54 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:02-00 Blossom. 21:02-15 Now, no 4.30m. 21:02-19 Perhaps 4.10-4.20 21:02-23 I've concluded the Alchemilia Corporation lobby narrative. Modify it as required, 21:02-28 ALL males here 21:02-31 then address the Medical Bay. 21:02-37 This be really gay rn 21:02-42 Left a comment, Ferry. 21:02-45 We DO KOT use meters. 21:02-50 I do. 21:02-50 Find one then, Professor Hartington. 21:02-57 I am not talking about his height on the page - will use feet for that 21:03-02 Look, make FanaticBot female, TheKorraFanatic 21:03-13 Panther - is female. If only she were here. 21:03-27 BRING her 21:03-31 She BROKE 21:03-33 Responded to the comment. 21:03-42 Wtf! 21:03-43 Atticus POV - is shit. 21:03-59 http://prntscr.com/q14nb1 13 foot humanoid vs 6 foot humanoid. Note that Entropy is not humanoid, and its height is measured head to tail only. 21:04-11 This is not accurate, please keep in mind. 21:04-15 Do you see me adding everything as Marshall in AC? 21:04-17 No. 21:04-33 I said this myself, Quinton1721. 21:04-38 iThe Demon's Light/i is Third Person Omniscient (Plot). 21:04-42 But the simple fact is that it IS his POV right now. 21:04-48 Sadly, that is not the case. 21:04-49 I evened it out between Atti, Token, Melissa, and Sav. 21:04-51 Simply change later, do not make it too Atticus-centric. 21:04-58 Brb, okay?! 21:05-02 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:05-05 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:05-11 Now, Entropy is little more than a violent animal --- of great magnitude. 21:05-22 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:05-29 “Uh, hello. I’m Atticus,” Atticus said, politely. “Yes. These four and I,” Atticus motioned to the others with him. “We got driven here by an old man. We asked him for help, and he drove us here.” 21:05-31 I want you to understand that he is the most intelligent animal on Euclid - however. 21:05-31 This is not Atticus POV—understood? 21:05-43 >Old man driver. 21:05-46 WEN LI 21:05-47 Wtf are you going on about, Downtown Freezy? 21:05-53 Delete the comment bnow. 21:05-55 FUCK you. End the rewrite. 21:05-59 I am - planning ahead 21:06-13 TOO far ahead, perhaps 21:06-28 For now, add to the rewrite, Quinton1721. 21:06-30 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:06-34 I'll handle some RIS for myself. 21:06-42 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:06-55 Wen Li was fired/laid off the day Alchem Corp takes place, that’s it! He is the old man who drives the van/truck! Holy shit! 21:07-11 He is NOT. 21:07-17 Old man was a fat, bald white guy. 21:07-19 Joke. 21:07-23 Now - Entropy has retractable claws - one on each hand, each roughly one foot long. 21:07-25 Fuck you. 21:07-29 Old man is not fat. 21:07-35 Fat. 21:07-36 I named him, in fact. 21:07-45 He is thin, bald, with a beard. 21:07-47 Delete the comment immediately. 21:07-55 I am sure it even said so at one point - got it? 21:07-55 Do not know if it was removed, but it was THERE at one point. 21:07-56 Wen Li....? 21:07-57 His name started with an R - I do not remember the rest. 21:08-08 Ren Ri......? 21:08-10 He is extremely thin and bald, with a short but full beard stained by coffee. 21:08-27 His name was, like, Roy 21:08-48 I do not think it was Roy myself, but Idk. 21:08-51 Richard Smith.....? 21:08-58 Yeah, it was less common 21:09-00 but it was SIMILAR 21:09-12 FOUND IT 21:09-19 Rogan Bowman 21:09-22 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:09-25 Now, work on the Rewrite and delete the comment—understood? 21:09-26 Father of Rowan Bowman (dead) 21:09-29 Do you rike prants? I serr you some at Prant Empire for cheap prices, come while you can, get prenty of exotik prants. 21:09-30 wtf 21:09-31 ( dead) 21:09-51 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:09-54 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:09-55 ([[]]dead) 21:10-08 Downtown FreezyBOT10/25/2019 21:10-08 Rogan Bowman is a retired Alchem soldier and father of Rowan Bowman, who was tragically killed by Deamons. 21:10-22 Meme. 21:10-22 He is 68 years old. 21:10-25 Canon, unfortunately. 21:10-37 Rogan is NOTHING like Roy. 21:10-46 Starts with Ro 21:11-04 He is - a canonically unnamed, one-time character. 21:11-09 Nothing alike - got it? 21:11-09 21:11-13 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:11-14 An NPC, if you will. 21:11-16 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:11-21 Adding to list of minor chars 21:11-35 DO NOT. 21:11-37 Wait until they find out lab assistants dance too! 21:11-44 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:12-04 Do not add a canonically unnamed character to the minor character list. 21:12-15 Now, it's time you tell me a little bit about the Medical Bay. 21:12-25 His name was never said in Series, he does not matter. 21:12-41 Ironic from yourself. 21:12-47 The medical bay is like the Hoth Medical Bay. 21:12-50 Just look at the bullshit you added to Richard Smith. 21:13-27 . 21:13-40 added to page 21:13-52 https://c1.staticflickr.com/1/856/28832104087_39b3991060_b.jpg This? 21:13-57 Do not add, got it? 21:14-07 ALREADY did 21:39-38 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 21:39-52 Bring Oreo if you can. 21:39-57 Lagging too much. 21:40-02 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 21:40-29 Alfred Hermann, Alright. 21:40-32 Sure, sure. 21:40-35 No - got it? 21:40-42 Do not overuse Hermann. 21:40-50 ~ Android Oreo has joined the chat ~ 21:41-23 WTF TheKorraFanatic 21:41-24 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 21:41-25 Stop lagging 21:41-33 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 21:41-45 His inclusion in PV was a nice reference to Ep 5 - keep it such. :) 21:41-58 What, Foid? 21:41-58 Do not address me with such tones. 21:42-02 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 21:42-28 What am I, your slave? 21:42-44 You are a - Foid. 21:42-47 Go back to the office, man. 21:43-52 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:44-52 What? No. 21:44-58 Be quiet or leave - got it? 21:45-09 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:45-16 “Scum is such a harsh word. Everyone has something worthwhile to contribute, as my mother always said,” says Max Kimmel, controversial social theorist and fountain of homespun folk wisdom. “Even if they won’t pay their taxes, folks ought to have other ways to pay back into society. They could spend some time with the civil service or military reserve, for example. And goodness knows, blood and organ donation rates aren’t as high as they could be. A pint of blood or a good kidney ought to pay a tax bill right proper.” 21:45-20 Thoughts? 21:45-21 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:45-23 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:45-40 Ja 21:45-47 What, Quinton1721? 21:46-03 Das ist wunderbar 21:47-15 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:47-26 What if I'm the monstaaaaaaaa. 21:47-32 That's been here all along... 21:47-33 Stay quiet. 21:47-36 No u 21:47-46 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:47-52 What's the debate about, Quinton1721? 21:48-31 Irrelevant. Make some edits. 21:48-50 Fled. 21:48-52 Per usual. 21:49-46 Irrelevant. Let's get some weekend work done. 21:50-47 I don't know what to edit! 21:51-12 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:51-16 User:South Ferry/List for Season 2 21:51-16 Or help with AC. 21:51-40 I 21:51-42 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:51-48 I'll try and help with AC* 21:52-02 https://docs.google.com/document/d/1T0b0SoU4T5UPR_KL24BS6f8ETJSUaDI_SkLwDQdEoho/edit Head in then. 21:52-02 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:52-05 Now, each of the creature codenamed Entropy's hands bear one(1) retractable claw, roughly 1-2 feet long 21:52-22 Sure. 21:52-24 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:52-26 What the fuck 21:52-37 This is a random shit idea that I came up with maybe an hour ago 21:52-44 WHY are you agreeing! This is not normal! 21:52-53 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:52-57 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:52-59 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:53-05 (rofl) 21:53-11 I'll develop Magdalene. 21:53-21 Just add whatever. 21:53-46 I have not decided person or thing yet - got it? 21:53-46 Either it's a person or a group, Idk. 21:53-46 Or a demon, Idfk. 21:53-52 Magdalene is a meme. 21:53-57 HOW? 21:54-06 I came up with the idea less than an hour ago. 21:54-09 Magdalene - Gabriel's illegitimate daughter or lover. 21:54-16 Pick one. 21:54-25 If you refuse to take my new characters seriously, I refuse to take yours. 21:54-34 Name one I refused. 21:54-35 Daughter sounds better, m'alright? 21:54-41 MEME, ECTM. 21:54-47 ^ 21:54-53 Every TDL character is either Gabe's child or Gabe's lover. 21:54-54 Da, Yu, Shen, Sunshine. 21:54-59 Sunshine? 21:55-02 What the fuck? 21:55-02 Li's mother. 21:55-08 Asians be crazy, okay? 21:55-11 ____ ____ name. 21:55-18 Nonsense, Quinton1721. 21:55-22 Issue was with names only. 21:55-33 Remove Sunshine NOW. 21:55-35 The name. 21:55-43 No. 21:55-46 Sunshine - hates Wen, Shen, Yu, and Ferny. 21:55-46 Sunshine - a good name. 21:55-49 As I said, ____ ____ name. 21:55-58 Read Ferny as Ferry. 21:56-03 ^ 21:56-07 SAME.